bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Muspelheim
Muspelheim are new hidden challenges that appear in Bayonetta 2, similar to the Alfheim from the [[Bayonetta (Video Game)|original Bayonetta]]. Muspelheim are gateways to the supposed land of origin and act as a gathering place for the true warriors of history. In gameplay terms, they are secret Verses that challenge players to complete battles with specific rules in order to contribute to the overall Chapter score as well as gain extra items. Background Bayonetta 2 Muspelheim are scattered throughout Bayonetta 2, like the Alfheim from the first game. As well as the rules that were used in the Alfheim, such as defeating enemies under a time limit and only using certain attacks, Muspelheim offers new rules such as never allowing the combo to break during the duration of the battle. Muspelheim can contain fights with both angels and demons, though they function in the same way regardless of the enemy. Muspelheim also rewards the player with Umbran Tears Of Blood based on how many of the challenges they complete. Chapter I 'First Muspelheim' Location Verse 1: After landing in Noatun and gaining Panther Within, run to the very left of the open plaza area until you find the 'Unknown Entrance' journal fragment. The Muspelheim is right next to it. Goal: ''"Timed Battle! Defeat all enemies within the time given."'' You will face a single Accolade and have 30 seconds in which to kill it. Any combination of attacks with weapons will work and doesn't require much effort to win. Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Second Muspelheim' Location Verse 3: In the underwater ruins after defeating the angels, to the left down a small drop, the Muspelheim is located in front of a flight of stairs. Goal: ''"Use Witch Time! You only deal damage during Witch Time."'' You will face a wave of angels made up of Acceptance and Cachet & Compassion. As the goal says, you can only deal damage to them during Witch Time so dodge accordingly and deal as much damage as you can. Executing a Torture Attack before Witch Time is over will still carry over and damage an opponent when it stops. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl 'Third Muspelheim' Location Verse 5: At the open area in front of the church where you first meet Loki, going underwater to the left will reveal the Muspelheim underneath a stone archway. Goal: ''"Defeat Enemies to Earn Time! Defeating enemies will partially restore the timer."'' As the goal states, defeating your opponents will add precious seconds to the clock so the speed is of the essence in dispatching them. You will face off against Acceptance and Cachet & Compassion as enemies. Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Fourth Muspelheim' Location Verse 8: In the cathedral before dropping to the lower level and Loki. Taking the walkway to the right where the Muspelheim will be in plain sight. Goal: ''"Don't Get Hit! Defeat all enemies without taking a single hit."'' A simple goal, that Muspelheim requires that you do not take damage during the entire battle. To reflect this, you only have a single orb of health. You will face off against Cachet & Compassion, making this a relatively simple challenge. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter II 'Fifth Muspelheim' Location Verse 1: From the starting area, follow the path and then turn right when you reach the bridge over to the other side. The Muspelheim is down a small alley. Goal: ''"Use Enemy Arms! You only deal damage with enemy weapons."'' Similar to the Angel Arms challenges from the first game, you can only hurt your opponents using the provided weapons. You will fight Acceptance and Accolade and have access to the spear weapon, the harp/bow weapon, and the dual swords. Any choice is equally damaging but all 3 must be used before another instance of weapons will spawn. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl 'Sixth Muspelheim' Location Verse 9: After defeating Belief, the path before you will end and force you to jump to reorientate yourself to the exit door. The Muspelheim will appear on the left hand side of the pathway just as it ends. Goal: ''"Single Combo Challenge! Defeat all enemies using a single combo."'' This challenge requires you to keep your combo going and never let it break and clear all the enemies before it does. As in the first game, firing your guns with the action button or taunting will prevent the combo from breaking and using Dodge Offset is also vital. You will fight Cachet & Compassion as well as Enrapture. Beware of Enrapture's ability to enrage enemies as well as drain your magic gauge. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter IV 'Seventh Muspelheim' Location Verse 4: After knocking over the tower to make a bridge and defeating the angels, use Witch Walk around the building until you find the Muspelheim on one side. Goal: ''"Single Combo Challenge! Defeat all enemies using a single combo."'' The same challenge as the sixth Muspelheim, only fighting Acceptance instead of Enrapture alongside Cachet & Compassion. As before, make frequent use of taunting and Dodge Offset to stop your combo from breaking. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter V 'Eighth Muspelheim' Location Verse 2: Upon gaining Snake Within, look for a bar fence and follow it until it is broken up by a stone archway. Go through it and the Muspelheim will be on a small island of land. Goal: ''"Witch Time Disabled! Defeat all enemies. Witch Time cannot be activated."'' Much like a normal battle, only Witch Time cannot be triggered by dodging. Equipping the Evil Harvest Rosary may help if you are having trouble defeating the enemies. You will face Fidelity and Cachet & Compassion. Reward: '''Broken Witch Heart' 'Ninth Muspelheim' '''Location' Verse 5: In the same area you fought Pain in after it has filled with water, use Snake Within to swim around the upper levels of the dome. The Muspelheim is located in a room behind one of the balconies. Goal: ''"Don't Touch The Ground! Defeat all enemies without touching the ground."'' This battle takes place on a set of stone pillars clustered together that have you fighting above the ground. If you jump off/fall onto the ground from them, you will fail the challenge. You will fight Cachet & Compassion and their attacks may destroy some of the pillars which gives you less ground to work on. Using ranged attacks may be favorable here to keep enemies at a distance and prevent them from destroying your footholds. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl 'Tenth Muspelheim' Location Verse 8: After the small scene with Loki walking up the stairs, the Muspelheim is in plain view once you reach the top of them in the corner. Goal: ''"Timed Battle! Defeat all enemies within the time given."'' A rather simple fight that has you fighting against Cachet & Compassion and Enrapture in a 30 second time limit. Be wary of Enrapture's magic stealing and enraging abilities. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter VII 'Eleventh Muspelheim' Location Verse 4: Just as you reach the chamber with the battle against the Masked Lumen, turn back before entering and head off to the left when a split in the path occurs. The Muspelheim is located at the very end of the passageway. Goal: ''"Use Witch Time! You only deal damage during Witch Time."'' The first Muspelheim that has you facing off against demonic enemies, you will fight against Hideous that wield dual swords and guns. As in the previous Witch Time challenge, time your dodges and do as much damage as possible. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter VIII 'Twelfth Muspelheim' Location Verse 2: On a ledge to the left of your path after Loki produces some stairs to progress, an Umbran Resting Place will be visible. The Muspelheim is in the room that is right next to it. Goal: ''"Use Enemy Arms! You only deal damage with enemy weapons."'' Much like the first Enemy Arms Muspelheim, only you will be using demonic weapons this time instead. You have a choice from the dual swords and guns that Hideous use or the wheel weapon that comes from Pain. You will also be facing Hideous and eventually Greed as the enemies in this trial. As before, you must use all 3 weapons in order to spawn a new round to choose from. Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Thirteenth Muspelheim' Location Verse 10: In the underwater version of the church area, the Muspelheim is on one of the walls in a small side room. Look around carefully using Snare Within to reach it Goal: ''"Don't Touch The Ground! Defeat all enemies without touching the ground."'' This time, the blocks of pillars are separated onto smaller platforms, meaning your chances of hitting the ground are a lot higher. Like before, you will face Cachet & Compassion but Fidelity will also appear in the second wave. You will have to jump to untouched pillars if the one you're currently on is destroyed or you wish to have increased mobility. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl 'Fourteenth Muspelheim' Location Verse 12: Right after entering the Ruins of Lost Memory area, the Muspelheim is easily visible on the ground to the left. '' '''Goal: '"Single Combo Challenge! Defeat all enemies using a single combo." You will be against Hideous and Fury in this challenge. Like before, use taunting and Dodge Offset to minimize the chances of your combo is broken. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter IX 'Fifteenth Muspelheim' Location Verse 3: Upon appoaching the ruined area made up of mutiple columns that has a central golden archway with a waterfall at the end when facing it, the Muspelheim is located to the far right hand side. Goal: ''"Defeat Enemies to Earn Time! Defeating enemies will partially restore the timer."'' In this challenge, you face off against Malicious, Hideous, and Greed. Using your most damaging weapons and abilities such as Umbran Climax is recommended to add to your timer as soon as possible Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter X 'Sixteenth Muspelheim' Location Verse 1: Right at the beginning area from when you wake up in Inferno. The Muspelheim is off to the left down a narrow rock walkway. Goal: ''"Witch Time Disabled! Defeat all enemies. Witch Time cannot be activated."'' Like in the previous Muspelheim, Malicious and Hideous are your main enemies. Dodging is still recommended to avoid attacks and using the Evil Harvest Rosary may also help if you have trouble. Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Seventeenth Muspelheim' Location Verse 9: After crossing the bridge made by the living vine, the Muspelheim is in plain sight to the left of the path. Goal: ''"Don't Get Hit! Defeat all enemies without taking a single hit."'' You must defeat the solitary Greed without taking a single hit. Make use of dodging in order to open up opportunities to attack and the Witch Heart is yours. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter XIII 'Eighteenth Muspelheim' Location Verse 2: When entering the main Vigrid fountain area like in the first game, go off to the left to see a small structure lit up on the inside. The Muspelheim will appear at your feet when you enter it. Goal: ''"Timed Battle! Defeat all enemies within the time given."'' A normal battle but against an old enemy of the first Bayonetta, ''an Applaud. You will have 22 seconds to defeat it. '''Reward: Broken Witch Heart' 'Nineteenth Muspelheim' Location Verse 11: When running down the golden lit hallway that has metal fencing on either side, turn right near the archway that leads into the next room to go behind the fencing. Head halfway down it and the Muspelheim will appear. Goal: ''"Use Enemy Arms! You only deal damage with enemy weapons."'' You will need to use the Angel Arms from the first Bayonetta in this challenge. You have the option of the bow, the staff, and the claws of Grace & Glory. Your opponents are Applaud, Dear & Decorations and Fearless and you can only reacquire new weapons once you have used the initial 3. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter XIV 'Twentieth Muspelheim' Location Verse 3: Upon approaching the large door that needs to be knocked open, the Muspelheim is to the right of the stairs in plain view. Goal: ''"Defeat Enemies to Earn Time! Defeating enemies will partially restore the timer."'' This battle starts with only 10 seconds on the clock, but the power of the Umbran Armour your are wielding should make short work of your opponents. You face off against Applauds as well as Grace & Glory in the initial round before the the lava covered Beloved makes a reappearance. The Armour can easily stun your first opponents, but Beloved takes a lot more hits to take down. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Chapter XV 'Twenty First Muspelheim' Location Verse 8: In the Crescent Valley after finishing Verse 7, on the path to the left that you take in the first game, the Muspelheim is located right at the end of it where the device that controlled the moon once stood. It will appear as you get close to it. Goal: ''"Don't Touch The Ground! Defeat all enemies without touching the ground."'' This is one of the hardest challenges as you only have a single pillar on which to do attacks from. Though easy enough to do damage from with ranged weapons like Alruna against Dear & Decorations at first, the pillar is destroyed almost instantly with the initial attack of Beloved in the second wave. You must use Beloved's body as a springboard for your jumps and it's advisable to use weapons such as Love Is Blue's Charge Modifier in order to keep yourself in the air. An easy way to complete it is to use the Kafka (bow). Use the Alruna (whip) to defeat the Dear & Decorations (a single combo of punch kick punch should kill em all) and then pound on the Beloved with the Kafka as much as you can until his first attack. Don't evade his first attack, instead, double jump as high as you can and being to spam the spin attack for the Kafka. It will keep you in the air forever if you continue to spin that joystick and spam whatever button you put your Kafka on. Just aim 2 or 3 shots directly at the Beloved then back to spinning, you can fall down a bit if you don't keep up the combo but you should be able to stay in the air, outside of the reach of it's attacks, until the fight is over. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter XVI 'Twenty Second Muspelheim' Location Verse 3: Instead of following Balder up the stairs, turn back to the right where the Muspelheim is in plain view on the ground. '' '''Goal: '"Don't Get Hit! Defeat all enemies without taking a single hit." The final Muspelheim challenge has you fighting against a single Allegiance which is a fairly simple challenge compared to the previous one. Watch for indicators to attack and use Witch Time to your advantage in order to win. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Gallery Muspelheim 3.png|Muspelheim battle area, showing return of Umbran Tears Of Blood Muspelheim 2.png|Example of a Timed Battle Muspelheim Muspelheim.jpg Trivia *In the Norse mythology, Muspelheim is the kingdom of fire and home of the Fire Giants. The name comes from Muspel, meaning "Fire", and Heim, meaning "Home". *The environment of the Muspelheim is the same battle area that was used for the Alfheim in the first Bayonetta ''as a form of asset re-use. The main difference is the addition of blue special effects to the sky to fit with ''Bayonetta's 2's new colour pallete. Category:Locations Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Walkthrough